


The Night Was Made For Loving (di Harborshore)

by TJill



Category: HEYER Georgette - Works, The Reluctant Widow - Georgette Heyer
Genre: First Time, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Rating: NC17, Regency Romance, Slash, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: "No, no, mio caro," mormorò Francis, con le dita snelle che gl’inclinavano il mento. “Sedetevi dritto, ecco qua, e non guardate in basso. Voglio vedervi."Nicky non era sicuro di voler essere visto, ma quando incontrò gli occhi di Francis cambiò idea, perché in essi c'era una luce che lo accendeva di rimando.Nicholas Carlyon aveva delle scuse da fare, ma Francis era, come sempre, pieno di sorprese.Il titolo è di Byron, che di certo approverebbe il contenuto...
Relationships: Nicholas Carlyon/Francis Cheviot
Kudos: 1





	The Night Was Made For Loving (di Harborshore)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harborshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harborshore/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Night Was Made For Loving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446499) by [harborshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harborshore/pseuds/harborshore). 



# La notte fu fatta per amare

Nicky non era sicuro di come si fosse trovato qui, in attesa che il maggiordomo di Francis Cheviot lo annunciasse al padrone di casa. Era solo, be’, che pensava di dovergli delle scuse per aver sospettato che fosse una spia al soldo dei francesi, e per averlo braccato - anche se il modo in cui lui aveva perseguitato Bouncer era stato davvero eccessivo - e per aver pensato che fosse un tipo frivolo quando chiaramente era tutto tranne quello.

"Il signor Cheviot la riceverà adesso," disse il maggiordomo, guardandolo dalla testa ai piedi come se fosse stato qualcosa trascinato a casa dal gatto. Si chiese brevemente se Francis avesse un gatto, o se li preferiva soltanto ai cani, come aveva detto, anche se sarebbe stato proprio da lui averlo detto solo per spirito di contraddizione.

"Cugino Nicholas," disse Francis in quel tono leggermente strascicato quando Nicky fu ammesso nel salotto. Era, come al solito, vestito con un completo coi fiocchi, tutto all’ultima moda, e Nicky era scomodamente consapevole che la sua cravatta in confronto mancava di eleganza. "A cosa devo questo piacere piuttosto inaspettato?"

Nicky poté sentirsi arrossire. Francis gli aveva sempre fatto questo effetto, che gli venisse un colpo.

"Ero nei paraggi,” tergiversò, "e ho pensato che avrei potuto fermarmi e salutare.”

"Solo che non l'avete mai fatto prima, caro ragazzo, quindi dovrete perdonarmi per essere solo un po’ sorpreso." Lo sguardo di Francis era concentrato su di lui. Un po’ più del solito, pensò Nicky, e si chiese quale fosse il motivo di questa attenzione.

“Be’,” disse, e decise di buttarsi, com’era suo solito, perché non era il tipo da girarci intorno quando avrebbe potuto andare dritto al punto, con gran disperazione di Ned. "Volevo scusarmi, sapete, per tutta quella faccenda là..." fece un gesto eloquente che avrebbe dovuto sostituire ‘aver pensato che voi foste una spia e avervi aizzato contro il cane, a parte il resto,’ e la bocca di Francis s’incurvò.

"Ah, sì, tutta quella faccenda là," concordò. "Sedetevi, cugino Nicholas, e vi prego di non parlarmi con queste cerimonie, tutto è passato e dimenticato, e non c'è più bisogno di menzionarlo."

Nicky si sedette, un po’ confuso. "Dannazione,” disse, "Lo intendo sul serio, sapete."

"Lo so che intendete sul serio," disse Francis gentilmente. “Non mentite molto bene, cugino Nicholas. È una delle vostre qualità migliori." Il suo sguardo scivolò su Nicky in un modo che gli fece sentire piuttosto caldo, davvero, e resistette all'impulso di allentarsi la cravatta.

“Chiamatemi Nicky,” disse, piuttosto di qualsiasi altra cosa a cui stesse pensando, “mi fate sentire come se fossi nei pasticci quando mi chiamate cugino Nicholas in quel modo. Solo le mie governanti mi hanno mai chiamato Nicholas, sapete.”

Francis sembrò divertito. "Nicky,” disse, come se lo stesse provando. Nicky si morse il labbro, sentendo Francis pronunciare così il suo nome.

"Sì,” disse. "Quello è il modo in cui mi chiamano tutti, e vorrei che lo faceste anche voi."

"Certamente, mio caro ragazzo, qualunque cosa vogliate," disse Francis in tono leggero e definendolo caro ragazzo, be’. Sembrava strano.

"Lo vorrei," disse con ostinazione, e Francis sorrise.

"Desiderate anche un po’ di colazione?" gli disse. "So che voi ragazzi robusti avete bisogno di mangiare tutto il tempo, o deperite decisamente."

"Non ero..." Nicky non aveva avuto intenzione di trattenersi, ma vedendo il modo in cui Francis si era stretto nelle spalle quando aveva iniziato a declinare, come se fosse appena un po’ deluso ma non volesse mostrarlo, cambiò idea a metà frase, "sarebbe delizioso, grazie, cugino Francis."

"Se voi siete Nicky per me, io sarò di certo Francis per voi,” disse Francis, ma sembrava più felice, e suonò il campanello per chiedere un "leggero rinfresco, sapete, mio cugino è qui e vorrebbe qualcosa da mangiare."

Nicky non era sicuro di come fosse successo, ma in qualche modo finì per passare l'intera giornata con Francis, che si rivelò sia un eccellente padrone di casa, che piuttosto divertente da frequentare, e abbastanza abile con la spada da essere di più di quanto Nicky potesse affrontare. La cena, inoltre, fu superiore a qualsiasi cosa Nicky avesse mai avuto in città, e in qualsiasi altro luogo, eccetto che a casa sua, perché Ned teneva il miglior cuoco di tutta la contea, davvero.

Ruotando in mano il bicchiere di brandy, disse senza mezzi termini: "Sapete, siete un tipo assolutamente eccellente quando non state fingendo di essere malato e cose del genere."

La bocca di Francis si curvò. "Fingendo?" disse.

Nicky lo guardò con la massima severità che riuscì a racimolare, visto che il brandy a quel punto gli era andato parecchio alla testa. "Tutta quella storia su quel fetente mal di gola, quando in realtà stavate rubando i documenti e cercavate di sistemare le spie francesi."

Francis agitò una mano impeccabilmente curata. Nessuno avrebbe pensato, guardandolo, che avesse il tipo di abilità con una spada che Nicky gli aveva visto dimostrare quel giorno. "Non me ne parlate,” disse. "Non ho mai avuto settimane così piene d’ansia in vita mia."

“Sciocchezze,” disse Nicky. "Ned ha detto di non aver mai visto nessuno più gelido."

“Be’, se vostro fratello lo dice,” disse Francis, un po’ irritato, “chiaramente è vero. Carlyon non si agita mai per niente, vero?

"È colpa nostra," disse Nicky mestamente. "Eravamo per sempre in tali guai che alla fine ha semplicemente smesso di reagire."

"Ah, ma ora voi siete cresciuto, non è vero," disse Francis meditabondo, "nonostante insistiate ancora su quel nomignolo piuttosto infantile."

Nicky non se la prese. Se aveva imparato qualcosa oggi, era che Francis non smetteva mai di punzecchiare, davvero, e bisognava solo aspettare che arrivasse a quello che voleva dire sul serio.

"Sì,” disse invece. “Essere un uomo adulto non è il modo in cui ci si fa chiamare, vero? O cosa la gente pensa di voi."

"No,” esalò Francis. “Suppongo che non lo sia. E voi cosa pensate di me adesso, Nicky?”

Nicky poteva sentirsi diventare rosso come una barbabietola, perché in verità i pensieri che stava avendo in quel momento su Francis, immerso nella luce del fuoco, quel bel corpo snello e rilassato sul divano, non erano del tipo che voleva pronunciare ad alta voce.

Il sorriso di Francis si allargò e la sua posa distesa diventò giusto un po’ più languida.

"Nicky,” disse. "Sento che c'è qualcosa che volete chiedermi, forse?"

Nicky scosse la testa, in silenzio. C'era, ma non aveva parole per questo, nemmeno una.

Francis inclinò la testa, considerandolo.

"Perché non venite qui, caro ragazzo,” suggerì, e le sue ginocchia si spalancarono appena un po’ di più, nonostante i calzoni attillati, e Nicky pensò che c’era giusto lo spazio perché lui vi s’incastrasse in mezzo. La sua bocca era arida.

Posò il bicchiere. Arrivare a Francis sembrò una strada molto lunga, quando in realtà erano solo tre passi. Affondando in ginocchio di fronte a lui, chinò il mento, fissando il pavimento. La sua faccia stava bruciando.

"No, no, mio caro," mormorò Francis, con le dita snelle che gl’inclinavano il mento. “Sedetevi dritto, ecco qua, e non guardate in basso. Voglio vedervi."

Nicky non era sicuro di voler essere visto, ma quando incontrò gli occhi di Francis cambiò idea, perché in essi c'era una luce che lo accendeva di rimando.

Facendo scorrere il pollice lungo il labbro inferiore di Nicky, lui disse: "Caro ragazzo, la vostra bocca tenterebbe un santo, lo sapevate?"

A quelle parole la bocca di Nicky si spalancò leggermente, e il pollice di Francis scivolò dentro, il che, oh, Nicky sapeva cosa stava mimando, anche se non l'aveva mai sperimentato lui stesso prima. Sentendosi come ogni volta che faceva qualcosa che sapeva essere forse un po’ imprudente, chiuse la bocca e succhiò, e fu ricompensato da Francis che gli stringeva la presa sul mento, lo sguardo sempre più intento.

"Non dovrei accettare un'offerta non completamente ponderata,” disse come a se stesso, e Nicky voleva protestare, perché chiaramente lui stava offrendo, qui, anche se non era del tutto sicuro di cosa.

Tentò di protestare con gli occhi, e questo sembrò essere efficace, perché Francis si chinò a baciarlo, e oh, Nicky non era mai stato baciato prima, se era così che era sul serio. Aveva baciato alcune ragazze, qua e là, soprattutto per scherzo, ed era sempre stato bello, ma Francis baciava come se volesse possederti, e Nicky era un po’ sorpreso di scoprire che in realtà gli sarebbe piaciuto essere una proprietà. Se fosse stato Francis a fare il proprietario, ad ogni modo.

Adesso aveva una mano abbastanza serrata tra i suoi capelli, e anche quello dava una bella sensazione, pensò Nicky, tirando sperimentalmente contro la sua presa e sentendo la contrazione di risposta tra le gambe. Francis, tuttavia, lo interpretò erroneamente e allentò le dita, tirandosi indietro dal bacio.

"Per cosa vi siete fermato?" sbottò Nicky e la bocca di Francis, che si era incupita, sussultò in una risata sorpresa.

"Volevo assicurarmi che vi steste divertendo, caro ragazzo,” disse, "ma posso vedere che è così." La sua occhiata all’ormai molto visibile erezione di Nicky fu davvero eloquente.

Nicky arrossì. "Dannazione,” iniziò, ma non era sicuro di come finire la frase.

"No, non preoccupatevi di me,” disse Francis, "Penso che dovreste, hmm, perché non mi permettete di allentare la vostra cravatta?”

"Nel salotto?" disse Nicky, stupito.

"Non temete, i domestici sono andati a letto," disse Francis, sorridendogli dolcemente. "Non restano mai svegli quando mi sto intrattenendo."

"Vi siete intrattenuto molto, vero?" Nicky disse. Qualcosa al riguardo lo faceva sentire un po’ strano.

“Non in questo modo, ve lo assicuro,” disse affrettatamente Francis, e per quanto ciò gli facesse perdere un po’ della sua aria cosmopolita, Nicky scoprì di credergli e respirò un po' più facilmente. "Solo, le mie cene vanno spesso per le lunghe, sapete, e Crawley non si presenta fino a quando non suono dalla mia camera da letto, quindi per il resto del tempo non ha bisogno di stare alzato."

"È terribilmente gentile da parte vostra," disse Nicky.

Francis fece un gesto impaziente. "Niente del genere,” disse, "Non sono gentile, lo sapete, l'avete detto voi stesso."

"Sì," disse pazientemente Nicky, "ma mi sono già scusato per essermi sbagliato su di voi, quindi è davvero troppo che continuiate a fingere che sia non così."

La bocca di Francis s’incurvò. "Siete più astuto di quanto la gente vi dia credito,” disse, e con una voce che poteva quasi essere definita fare le fusa, aggiunse, "ora, che ne dite della vostra cravatta, perché non ve la togliete? Con cura, intendiamoci."

Nicky si morse il labbro, gratificato dal modo in cui lo sguardo di Francis cadeva come ipnotizzato sulla sua bocca. "Se volete, Francis,” disse, e cominciò, consegnandola a Francis quando ebbe le pieghe del tessuto sciolte in mano.

"Niente male, mio caro,” disse Francis. "Toglierla è più facile che indossarla, eh?" Come se sapesse che Nicky aveva trascorso più di un'ora a provarne la piega quella mattina, perché non si poteva assolutamente far visita a Francis Cheviot con una cravatta annodata male, ora, chi avrebbe mai potuto?

"Sì,” disse, "ma mi aspetto che sia facile per voi, non è vero?" Non pensava più che, nonostante tutte le proteste di Francis, lui trovasse il vestirsi un’ordalia come aveva sempre sostenuto.

"Non facile, forse,” tergiversò Francis, ma il suo sorriso disse a Nicky che non era lontano dal segno.

"Dannazione,” disse, "perché fate questa sceneggiata di preoccuparvi di nient'altro che vestiti, e, e il bon ton, e la società?" Arrossì nel ritrovarsi a balbettare un po’, ma voleva saperlo, perché non era che quello davanti a lui adesso fosse un Francis diverso, di preciso, ma immaginava che Francis gli _stesse_ mostrando di più di se stesso, e piuttosto pensava che più persone avrebbero dovuto vederlo in questo modo.

Be’. Non esattamente in questo modo, forse.

Francis inarcò un sopracciglio. "Ma mi preoccupo di quelle cose, caro ragazzo,” disse. "Se non mi circondassi di cose splendide, e se non fossi consapevole della differenza tra una bella giacca e una brutta, come potrei saper apprezzare uno spettacolo come voi in questo momento?" Il dito era di nuovo sotto il mento di Nicky, inclinandolo verso l'alto.

Nicky si sentì arrossire un’altra volta, le guance troppo calde per l'apprezzamento che poteva vedere nello sguardo di Francis.

Sentì che lui gli dava un colpetto con il piede calzato di stivale. "Perché non allargate un po’ le ginocchia, tesoro?"

Non era facile, in quei calzoni stretti, ma ci provò.

"Sì," fece le fusa Francis. “Decisamente, decisamente splendido, ragazzo mio. Sembra che voi vogliate qualcosa. Vorreste dirmi di cosa si tratta?”

Nicky voleva guardare in basso o di lato, ma non c'era modo di sfuggire a quegli occhi. "Voi, voi lo sapete," disse, con una certa difficoltà, perché il piede di Francis era molto vicino a dove i suoi calzoni stavano diventando un po’ dolorosi.

"Penso di sì," concordò Francis, "ma mi piacerebbe così tanto se me lo diceste voi."

Nicky si leccò le labbra. "Mi piacerebbe," iniziò, ma ebbe difficoltà a trovare le parole per finire la frase. Sembrava abbastanza sconveniente continuare.

“Hm?” disse Francis, e Nicky immaginò che il suo piede si stesse avvicinando di più.

"Vorrei che mi toccaste," sbottò, e Francis sorrise, approvando.

"Vi sto toccando,” puntualizzò gentilmente.

Nicky lo fulminò con lo sguardo. "Sapete cosa intendo,” disse.

"Oh, lo so,” disse Francis. "Volete che tocchi il vostro uccello, vero?"

La bocca di Nicky era secca come il deserto, tanto arida che non aveva mai provato nulla del genere. "Sì,” sussurrò.

"Bravo ragazzo,” disse Francis, e anche questo fece rimescolare qualcosa nel giovane.

Facendo scorrere la mano attorno per curvarsi sulla mascella e sulla guancia di Nicky, Francis si chinò per baciarlo di nuovo, un altro di quei baci divoranti, che lo prosciugavano dentro. Aveva un debole sapore di brandy, ancora, e Nicky si protese verso di lui.

"Piano,” disse Francis, tirandosi indietro, avvolgendo le dita tra i riccioli di Nicky. "Tesoro, siete meravigliosamente bramoso, ma dobbiamo risparmiarci qualcosa per dopo."

"Devi prendermi per uno piuttosto ingenuo,” disse coraggiosamente Nicky, anche se di certo non aveva mai fatto nulla di simile prima, ma non aveva intenzione di farsi trattenere da una battuta del genere.

Francis sorrise. “Oh, mio caro, solo nei modi che contano,” disse gentilmente, ma sembrò obbligare Nicky in ogni caso, alzandosi, una mano sulla sua testa per tenerlo a terra. “Posso tirarvi fuori dalla vostra giacca in questo modo, pensate? Sì, penso di poter fare il trucco, anche se è stata una terribile mancanza di preveggenza da parte mia non occuparmene prima. Sollevatevi un po’ sulle ginocchia, tesoro, e ci escogiteremo qualcosa."

Nicky fece come gli era stato chiesto, tremando leggermente nel sentire Francis afferrarlo e tirarlo fuori dalla sua giacca piuttosto stretta. Le spalle vennero tirate indietro, per un secondo le sue braccia furono imprigionate con le maniche e Francis mugolò.

"No,” disse con tono di decisione, e la fece scivolare via del tutto, e seguita dal gilet, e Nicky rimase in maniche di camicia, in ginocchio nel soggiorno di Francis Cheviot, con il padrone di casa in piedi dietro di lui.

"Sapete,” disse, "la vostra schiena diventa un quadro talmente piacevole in questo modo." Fece scorrere lievemente la mano lungo le spalle di Nicky, provocando un brivido che lo attraversò tutto. “Illuminata dal fuoco, la vostra camicia è abbastanza trasparente e, oh. Potrebbero usarvi per uno di quegli studi anatomici, mio caro. Cosa _fate_ per avere spalle come queste?”

Nicky, ormai più che consapevole che l'aspetto agile di Francis Cheviot nascondeva molta forza inaspettata, fece un verso di derisione. "Lo sapete molto bene,” disse, conscio che la sua voce si incrinava leggermente nel mezzo della frase, mentre Francis gli faceva scivolare un dito lungo la gola, ma non riuscì a impedirlo.

"Forse," ammise Francis, tornando ai riccioli di Nicky. “Ma è splendido da vedere. Penso di voler dare un'occhiata più ravvicinata. Sbottonatevi la camicia per me, tesoro."

Le mani di Nicky tremarono mentre lo faceva, ma non poté resistere.

"Ecco,” disse Francis, e la camicia di Nicky fu strappata via, e quello era qualcosa, no, essere in ginocchio e mezzo nudo. Non aveva mai fatto nulla di così audace prima, eppure si sentiva abbastanza sicuro, in qualche modo, nonostante fosse sia imbarazzato che un po’ disperato. Qualcosa in lui era certo che Francis lo avrebbe tenuto al sicuro.

"Assolutamente magnifico,” disse Francis con calore. “Oh, Nicky, se avessi saputo che era quello che mi aspettava questa mattina...“ Non finì la frase, quindi Nicky gli lanciò un’occhiataccia.

"Cos’avreste fatto?" sollecitò.

"Non mi sarei alzato dal letto di cattivo umore, tanto per cominciare,” disse Francis, sorridendogli. "Ditemi, tesoro, questo vi piace?"

Nicky sentì che non c'era fine al suo arrossire stasera, perché l’aveva fatto di nuovo, ma riuscì a pronunciare un "Sì" un po’ strozzato che gli fece guadagnare una carezza e un altro “Bravo ragazzo.”

"Faremmo meglio a fare qualcosa al riguardo, però," disse Francis meditabondo, facendo cadere gli occhi verso l’erezione di Nicky, che era un miracolo che non fosse ancora sfuggita dai pantaloni.

"M-hm,” disse, e Francis, sorridendo, si mosse per arrivargli di nuovo di fronte.

"Avete detto che volevate che vi toccassi,” disse, inginocchiandosi attentamente di fronte a Nicky, una mano esperta che gli scivolava sulla coscia e gli copriva il cavallo.

Nicky annuì, ammutolito dal desiderio di neanche lui sapeva cosa, tranne per il fatto che questo tocco era completamente diverso da qualsiasi altro avesse mai sperimentato prima.

"Se vi faccio venire," disse Francis meditabondo, tirandoglielo fuori, e Nicky ci arrivò pericolosamente vicino già solo per quello, "pensate che poi potrei farvelo fare di nuovo?" Sollevò un sopracciglio interrogativo verso Nicky che annuì ancora, perché sarebbe sicuramente abbastanza facile, se avesse continuato a sentirsi così. Non era mai venuto più di una volta in una notte, prima, ma insieme a Francis non poteva dubitare della sua capacità.

"Questa è davvero una bella svolta di eventi," mormorò Francis, afferrando Nicky abbastanza forte con una mano e tirando abilmente un fazzoletto fuori dalla tasca con l'altra.

"Dobbiamo occuparci del pasticcio, vedete," spiegò a Nicky, mentre iniziava a masturbarlo e Nicky fece un suono che non riuscì a soffocare in tempo per nasconderlo a Francis, che sembrò immensamente compiaciuto.

"Esistono diversi modi per far questo,” aggiunse meditabondo, "e forse proveremo uno degli altri, più tardi, ma trovo che voglio baciarvi, caro ragazzo, e quindi non c'è altra scelta." Lo fece e a Nicky, preso tra la bocca di Francis e la sua mano, non ci volle molto tempo per venire con un grido soffocato nella sua bocca.

"Meraviglioso,” disse Francis, tirandosi un po’ indietro, "e ho tenuto il peggio del pasticcio via dai vostri pantaloni, non è stato molto intelligente da parte mia?"

Nicky non riuscì a trattenersi, rise impotente, e Francis sogghignò in risposta, con il sorriso che divenne un po’ affilato quando Nicky rabbrividì mentre il suo membro esausto veniva sapientemente accarezzato.

"Sì,” disse, "Penso che non avremo problemi a farvi venire di nuovo, cosa ne pensate?"

"No,” disse Nicky, "ah, no, niente affatto, perché sembra... oh, Francis."

"Come mi piace quando dite il mio nome in quel tono di voce,” disse lui. “Devo sforzarmi di farvelo fare abbastanza spesso. Ma ora, caro ragazzo, penso che dovreste aiutarmi a togliermi la giacca e io vi tirerò fuori da quegli stivali e mi assicurerò di non rovinare tutti i nostri sforzi per mantenere puliti i vostri pantaloni."

Un po’ traballante, Nicky si alzò in piedi, una mano aggrappata ai calzoni per tenerli sui fianchi, mentre Francis lo puliva con sollecitudine e mentre lo faceva Nicky poté sentire agitarsi le prime deboli avvisaglie di un’altra erezione.

"Sì, ecco," disse Francis soddisfatto e indietreggiò, voltando le spalle a Nicky. "La mia giacca, per favore."

Era una giacca molto attillata, come si addiceva all'uomo della moda che Francis di certo era, e causò a Nicky un’infinità di problemi, ma alla fine riuscì a venirne a capo e la posò con cura sul bracciolo del divano.

"Ben fatto, caro ragazzo," disse Francis, e la sua voce fu come una carezza, eccitando Nicky. "Potreste diventare un cameriere tollerabile, uno di questi giorni."

Avrebbe dovuto essere un insulto, ma non lo era, e Nicky pensò un po’ selvaggiamente che essere il cameriere di Francis poteva essere piuttosto faticoso (sapeva bene che lo era), ma non ne sarebbe valsa la pena in cambio di poterlo vestire e spogliare?

"Ora, i vostri stivali,” disse Francis meditabondo. "Fareste meglio a sedervi, ed è meglio che io faccia il mio turno ad impersonare il valletto, vero?" Fece accomodare Nicky e l'immagine di lui in ginocchio e intento a togliergli assiduamente uno stivale, poi l'altro, le mani che gli accarezzavano i polpacci mentre lo faceva, fu abbastanza per costringere Nicky ad alzare lo sguardo, facendosi forza per non venire già un’altra volta.

"Avete dei piedi davvero adorabili,” disse Francis, ancora in ginocchio davanti a lui. "Ma i vostri polpacci sono un'opera d'arte, tesoro, qualcuno ve l'ha mai detto?"

"No,” disse Nicky, "nessuno ha mai... parlato con me come fate voi."

"E vi dispiace?" disse Francis alzandosi, spazzolando un granello di polvere che doveva essere stato immaginario dalla manica della sua camicia.

"No,” disse Nicky, incapace di non essere sincero. "Non mi dispiace, in effetti, mi... mi piace molto, sapete."

"Pensavo che fosse così," disse Francis affettuosamente, la sua voce tornò ad essere il tipo di calore che sembra un tocco, e Nicky rabbrividì intimamente. "Adesso alzatevi, mio caro, voglio togliervi le ultime cose e poi potreste aiutarmi con i miei stivali."

Venne fuori che ‘le ultime cose’ significava, be’, tutto quanto, e Nicky costrinse a non muoversi per coprirsi quando Francis si allontanò per appendere i calzoni e biancheria sullo schienale di una sedia, ma fu ricompensato dallo sguardo nei suoi occhi quando si voltò e lo vide.

“Oh, tesoro,” alitò e tornò da lui in due rapidi passi, premuto contro e con quelle sapienti mani snelle ferme sui suoi fianchi con quella loro forza inquietante. "Tesoro, siete squisito." Quest’ultima frase venne pronunciata contro le labbra di Nicky, che non riuscì a trattenersi dall’emettere un verso nel bacio quando Francis gli afferrò con fermezza il culo, quasi facendolo alzare in punta di piedi per la sensazione.

Francis indietreggiò, le mani ancora strette, guardandolo interrogativo. "Sì?" disse, spingendogli un ginocchio tra le gambe. Le ginocchia di Nicky divennero piuttosto traballanti, e sì, annuì contro la spalla di Francis, perché qualunque cosa fosse, sembrava proprio molto, molto bello.

"Caro ragazzo," alitò Francis contro la sua bocca, "siete un tesoro inaspettato, lo sapevate?" Le sue dita strisciarono leggermente verso il centro e Nicky gemette nel bacio. C'erano dei verbi per questo, e anche molte altre parole, la maggior parte delle quali brutte, ma non riusciva proprio a trovare in se stesso la volontà di darsene alcun pensiero. Ad ogni modo, sicuramente qualcosa che dava una sensazione così bella non poteva essere sbagliato?

Francis lo incoraggiò a strofinarsi contro la sua gamba, e sebbene fossero di altezza leggermente disuguale, Nicky scoprì che poteva ingegnarsi. Per lo più, era così concentrato sul modo in cui le dita di Francis gli stavano separando le natiche e scivolando leggermente nel mezzo, sfiorando il suo buco. Gemendo, dovette aggrapparsi a Francis per rimanere in piedi e si ritrovò ad inarcare la schiena nel suo tocco.

"Vogliamo olio per questa parte,” disse Francis, con un po’ di rammarico. "Vi dispiace, hm." Baciò Nicky con fermezza, la mano ancora sul suo culo, e Nicky pensava che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto nulla, se solo questo fosse continuato.

"Ah, sì," disse Francis, il suo sguardo chiaramente si posò su qualcosa e incoraggiò Nicky a tornare verso il divano. "Se vi piegate in quel modo, caro ragazzo, tornerò, datemi solo..."

Nicky fu costretto a inginocchiarsi e chinarsi, e arrossì ferocemente a pensare a cosa poteva sembrare, con il culo nudo alzato.

"Oh, siete adorabile in questo modo,” disse Francis, di nuovo al suo fianco, reggendo qualcosa.

"Mi sento come se fossi tornato a Eton," Nicky disse mestamente, perché era così, tranne che non era stato affatto niente di simile.

Il sorriso di Francis divenne perverso. "Sono certo che i vostri tutor non vi hanno mai punito a nudo,” dice, facendo scivolare la mano sulla natica di Nicky. "O se lo facevano, a Eton mi sarei perso alcune esperienze formative."

"No, non a nudo,” ammise Nicky. "Ma è stato imbarazzante, come questo."

"E vi è piaciuto?" disse Francis.

Nicky deglutì, guardando Francis. "Forse sì, un pochino,” disse.

Lo sguardo di Francis si oscurò. "Quella,” disse, "è una cosa pericolosa da dire a me. Ma penso che non mi lascerò distrarre, in questo momento."

Nicky si leccò le labbra, osservando Francis che gli tracciava la natica, con gli occhi così affamati che sembrava potessero strappare la carne dalle ossa. La presa di Francis s’indurì, con le unghie che affondavano un po’, e Nicky trasse un respiro, trattenendo un gemito.

"Dovremo, forse, indagare su questo in qualche altro momento,” disse Francis. “Per ora, caro ragazzo, credo che voi vogliate qualcosa, e io sono in un'ottima posizione per darvelo. Anche se dovrò usare olio per lampade."

"Olio per lampade?" disse Nicky, e si rese subito conto per cosa Francis intendesse usarlo quando sentì le dita strisciare di nuovo verso l'interno, ora scivolose.

"Sì,” disse Francis, con gli occhi intenti sul suo viso. “Olio da lampade, per aprirvi, mio caro, perché il vostro culo sta gridando per questo. Tutto quell’andare a cavallo, suppongo, vi ha fatto avere queste cosce e queste natiche divine, adatte piuttosto ad una statua greca, devo pensare.”

Ora decisamente scarlatto, Nicky intendeva protestare, ma fu allora che Francis lo aprì per la prima volta, facendogli scivolare dentro un dito, e sembrò così strano eppure così bello che invece gemette, inarcandosi di nuovo.

"Bello?" chiese Francis con una voce che sembrava di seta, e tutto ciò che Nicky riuscì a fare fu annuire. Lo era, in qualche modo, anche se faceva un pochino male, quindi davvero molto bello.

Francis lo baciò per quello, e Nicky si sentì come un vetro soffiato, stretto tra le dita di Francis e la sua bocca calda e penetrante. Si dimenò leggermente e Francis rise contro le sue labbra.

"Impaziente, vero?" fece le fusa e Nicky non pensava che il suo rossore potesse diventare più ardente. Ma sì, sì, lo era. Un secondo dito si unì al primo e in qualche modo era meglio, anche se era più difficile da prendere. Una sensazione così strana, essere così aperto, ma innegabilmente bella.

"Oh," disse, strofinando la guancia contro il morbido chintz del bellissimo divano di Francis. Riusciva quasi a vedere Francis guardando così indietro alle sue spalle.

"Bello?" disse Francis, con le dita ferme. "Eccellente,” esalò Nicky e sorrise quando sentì Francis ridere.

"Voi,” disse, con le dita che giravano e strappavano a Nicky un forte suono, "siete una delizia. Un regalo decisamente inaspettato. Cugino, dichiaro che dovete venire a farmi visita senza preavviso per tutto il tempo."

"Certamente," cercò di dire Nicky, ma fallì, perché le dita intelligenti di Francis si contorsero di nuovo, e ci fu qualcosa che non aveva mai provato prima, come fuochi d'artificio dietro i suoi occhi.

"Sì,” disse Francis, "ecco, va bene, no?" Si chinò a baciarlo di nuovo, leccandogli e mordendogli il labbro inferiore, persino mentre le dita si allargavano all'interno. Nicky pensò che se ciò fosse proseguito non sarebbe stato lungi dal venire di nuovo, cosa che riteneva non fosse ciò che Francis voleva, ma non riusciva a mettere insieme le parole, le sensazioni nel suo corpo erano troppo selvagge, in guerra con le sue parole.

"Potete prenderne un terzo, pensate?" disse Francis, e Nicky pensò che avrebbe detto di sì a tutto ciò che Francis avesse chiesto, proprio ora. Annuì e fu ricompensato da un bel sorriso che si allargò sul viso di Francis, mentre il terzo dito si intrufolava all'interno. Fu più difficile, quella volta, un dolore sordo, quasi, ma Francis lo guardò e poi allungò la mano libera a prendere l'olio, aggiungendone ancora, e poi fece scivolare le dita sotto Nicky, afferrando la sua erezione. Quel tocco scivoloso fu più che sufficiente per superare il dolore, che in qualche modo lo rendeva ancora migliore, e il corpo di Nicky come l'olio caldo stesso, o forse la cera, si rimodellò secondo i desideri di Francis.

"Se poteste vedere, caro ragazzo," mormorò Francis, "il modo in cui siete così meravigliosamente aperto in questo momento..." la voce gli venne meno mentre baciava il mento di Nicky, la sua guancia, la sua bocca calda. Nicky trasse un respiro, perché voleva sia vederlo che non vederlo, e ora desiderava così disperatamente qualcos'altro.

"Per favore..." disse, cercando di comunicarlo a Francis. "Per favore, Francis, voglio che voi..." non riuscì a finire la frase, arrossendo troppo. Assurdo dopo questa sera, arrossire per qualcosa, ma eccolo lì.

"Che cosa volete, mio caro?" disse Francis, la voce di nuovo di seta, e Nicky gridò mentre le sue dita sfioravano di nuovo quel posto dentro di lui.

"Vi voglio,” riuscì a dire, "per favore, Francis."

"So che conoscete la parola,” disse Francis in tono leggero, fermando il suo tocco.

"Scopare," buttò fuori Nicky, e rise mentre lo faceva, perché questa era sicuramente l'avventura più strana che avesse mai vissuto. "Scopare, Francis, voglio che voi mi scopiate."

"Il vostro desiderio,” esalò Francis, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, "è un ordine per me."

Il che era sicuramente l'opposto di tutto ciò che era accaduto stanotte, tranne per il fatto che no, tutto era accaduto come Nicky avrebbe voluto se avesse saputo che era possibile e che sarebbe stato così. Sorrise a Francis mentre si allontanava, si alzava e si affrettava a spogliarsi del gilè e della camicia.

"La prossima volta voglio farlo io,” disse.

Francis rise. "La prossima volta, caro ragazzo, giocherete al cameriere per tutto il tempo che vorrete."

Sorridendo, Nicky s’inarcò leggermente e fu contento di vedere il modo in cui lo sguardo di Francis s’inchiodò su di lui.

"Farò qualsiasi cosa vogliate,” disse, "se solo potremo farlo di nuovo."

All'improvviso il viso di Francis si fece molto serio e la sua voce, quando parlò dopo, era tutt'altro che languida. "Promettete solo,” disse, "che non darete mai a nessun altro un simile assegno in bianco.”

Nicky alzò gli occhi al cielo. Questo era proprio come quando era partito John, cosa che non avrebbe dovuto dire a Francis che di certo non avrebbe gradito il paragone. "Signore,” disse, "come se lo farei con chiunque eccetto voi."

"E perché?" disse Francis, ancora stranamente paralizzato.

Nicky si alzò a sedere, facendo una smorfia per sentire quanto fosse strano, essere così aperto e non avere nulla dentro. "Come se potesse andare bene,” disse con enfasi, "dopo questo."

Francis cominciò a sorridere. "Piccola scimmietta impertinente,” disse.

"Piccolo?" disse Nicky, facendo la mossa di alzarsi.

"No, no, abbastanza grande, in ogni singolo modo che conta,” disse Francis, ora sogghignando, una mano sottile tesa per aggrovigliarsi tra i suoi riccioli e tenerlo in ginocchio. "Siate paziente, monello, e tornerò ai nostri affari, lasciatemi soltanto finire di togliermi i vestiti."

"Fatelo solo in fretta,” disse Nicky. "Un uomo potrebbe prendere freddo, aspettandovi."

"Non possiamo permetterlo,” disse Francis, e fu nudo. La bocca di Nicky divenne secca, guardando quella pelle pallida. C’erano cicatrici, sorprendentemente, e lui si domandò cos'altro aveva potuto fare Francis che gli aveva procurato quell’abilità con la spada. Ma soprattutto, era bellissimo e Nicky lo voleva.

Tese la mano in un muto appello e Francis tornò accanto a lui in un lampo, spingendolo a chinarsi di nuovo sul divano.

"Ecco," mormorò, facendogli scivolare una mano sul fianco. "Uno di questi giorni dobbiamo esplorare ciò che avete detto sulla punizione, ma per ora, penso che voi preferiate qualcosa dentro, vero?"

"Il vostro uccello,” disse Nicky con coraggio, perché sapeva che avrebbe fatto ridere Francis, e perché era quello che voleva, abbastanza ardentemente.

"Il vostro desiderio,” ripeté Francis, e Nicky inspirò, perché era, oh, quella era una cosa che non aveva mai provato prima, e l’uccello di Francis non era poi così sottile, che...

"Per favore,” espirò e Francis si fermò.

"Siete..." iniziò, con voce un po’ rauca.

“No,” disse Nicky, “va bene, vi prego continuate, vi prego...” La sua voce si spezzò nel dirlo, ma questa fase d’intermezzo era troppo strana, troppo difficile da sopportare.

"Continuare, dite?" disse Francis dolcemente e lo fece, e oh, oh. Quando si spinse fino in fondo, non fu come niente che il giovane avesse mai provato prima.

Nicky gridò, inarticolato nel suo bisogno, e Francis non era messo molto meglio, mormorando qualcosa di terribilmente sdolcinato sulla sua spalla. Nicky non pensava che nulla di tutto ciò fosse vero, ma non gli dispiaceva, non così tanto, perché aprirsi in quel modo sembrava strano e nuovo e stava rendendo anche lui un po’ sdolcinato.

“Voi...” iniziò Francis, e si tirò indietro, spingendosi di nuovo in avanti quando Nicky lo maledì, ed evidentemente si era ripreso abbastanza per ridere e afferrare entrambi i suoi polsi, uno per mano, spingendoli sul divano.

Nicky, che avrebbe preferito contare sulla capacità di toccarsi, protestò ma non cercò di liberarsi dalla presa di Francis, perché era ferma e stabile e in qualche modo lo faceva sentire molto bene.

"Verrete sul mio uccello," gli promise Francis, e Nicky piagnucolò.

"Non posso,” assicurò a Francis, che rise di nuovo.

"Siete un giovane uomo singolarmente capace, caro ragazzo,” disse, "Sono sicuro che potete fare tutto ciò in cui vi concentriate veramente."

Nicky cercò di dirgli che era un tipo odioso e un miserabile provocatore, ma quando Francis approfittò quel momento per spingersi di nuovo dentro, schiacciandolo contro il divano, invece si lamentò.

"Lo prendete come se foste nato per questo," mormorò Francis. "Un’autentica qualità.”

Nicky fece una mezza risata, troppo disperato persino per pensare a una replica.

"Voi,” disse, e gemette di nuovo quando Francis iniziò un ritmo lento e straziante. "Come avete..."

“Come sono diventato bravo a farlo? Pratica, mio caro Nicholas, ma devo ammettere che voi potreste tentare un santo o persino ispirare Casanova a nuove vette di depravazione. " Francis adesso era notevolmente senza fiato, il che era assurdamente lusinghiero, pensò Nicky, sorridendo al divano, sfregandovi la faccia come avrebbe voluto strofinare l’uccello. Provò a spingere furtivamente i fianchi in avanti, ma Francis lo redarguì con uno schiocco della lingua.

"No, tesoro," disse, "Non posso farvi rovinare il mio divano."

"Non v’importa del divano,” disse Nicky. "Semplicemente voi, oh," s’interrompe ansimando, "volete, cazzo, torturarmi."

"Forse,” ammise Francis. “Soffrite meravigliosamente, sapete. Mi fa venir voglia di mettervi in ginocchio nel mio studio, ad aspettarmi come il bravo ragazzo che siete. Prima vi aprirei e vi lascerei con un piccolo giocattolo di vetro che ho comprato nelle zone meno rispettabili di Parigi, diciamo. Lo chiamano un _conduceour_. Sapete che cos'è?"

Nicky scosse la testa. Voleva ardentemente sapere, tuttavia.

“No, pensavo che potreste non saperlo. È fatto di vetro e assomiglia abbastanza a un ornamento di Natale, o lo farebbe, se non avesse piuttosto la forma di un cazzo. Potrei lasciarlo in voi per tutto il tempo che volessi, capite.” Francis lasciò andare uno dei suoi polsi in favore di far scorrere le dita lungo l'apertura di Nicky, tracciando il punto in cui il proprio uccello era affondato.

Nicky spostò i fianchi, cercando ancora di ottenere un po’ di attrito. Quel pensiero, di essere lasciato in attesa di Francis, tenuto aperto da qualcosa di freddo e liscio, poteva quasi sentirlo, come sarebbe stato, quanto sarebbe stato difficile pensare.

"Sarebbe adorabile, no?" chiese Francis sorridendo contro la sua pelle. "Forse vi avrei lasciato un marchio o due, prima, così avrei qualcosa da guardare."

“Voi...“ buttò fuori Nicky, ma non riuscì a far seguire la parola da nessun tipo di frase, ansimando quando Francis affondò in lui, spingendolo contro il divano.

"Siete molto vicino, non è vero?" disse Francis. “Perché non mi aspettate, mio caro. Voglio che voi aspettiate, se potete farlo."

"Posso,” disse Nicky, anche se voleva affermare che non poteva assolutamente.

"Certo che potete," disse Francis con calore, se, pensò Nicky, in modo un po’ tremante. Forse perfino la sua calma era stata finalmente distrutta. "Mio bravo ragazzo."

Nicky emise quello che in seguito avrebbe pensato come un verso molto imbarazzante, ma a Francis dovette piacere perché si spinse una, due volte, e poi Nicky lo sentì venire dentro, il che, oh, "per favore,” disse, piuttosto frenetico.

Francis, comprensibilmente, sembrò aver bisogno di un momento per recuperare la presenza di spirito, ma poi la sua mano coprì Nicky e tirò e disse: "Ora, tesoro,” e Nicky non ebbe bisogno d’altro per venire, mentre tutto si offuscava in un piacere incredibile.

Si riprese con Francis che gli sfregava il naso dietro l'orecchio e gli baciava il collo, mormorando sulla sua pelle quelle che non si potevano definire che dolci sciocchezze, il che era adorabile, e Nicky quasi non voleva annunciare che era sveglio. Francis lo notò, comunque, facendo un suono divertito e spostandosi un po’ indietro.

"Sto per tirarmi fuori, caro ragazzo, che probabilmente darà una sensazione un po’ strana."

Nicky annuì, e sembrò strano, tutto il suo corpo sembrava in qualche modo strano, ma non in una maniera che gli desse fastidio. Scrutò Francis che stava in piedi, iniziando a rimettersi i pantaloni.

"Se solo avessi pensato a tenere una vestaglia o qualcosa del genere qui,” disse. "Potremmo proprio dover attraversare la casa con voi avvolto in delle tende, come Baldrick e i suoi compari in quei famigerati festeggiamenti a Bath."

Nicky sogghignò. "Ne ho sentito parlare,” disse.

"Mio caro, tutti ne hanno sentito parlare." Francis gli sorrise. “Sembrate particolarmente allettante in questo momento, sapete, tutto scopato e meravigliosamente languido. Vi piacerebbe restare, così possiamo farlo di nuovo al mattino?”

Nicky si umettò le labbra. "Il vostro cameriere non noterà un uomo estraneo nella vostra camera da letto?" disse.

“Non nella mia camera da letto, penso, la stanza accanto alla mia funzionerà abbastanza mirabilmente. E chiederò di non essere disturbato fino a tardi."

"Ma... lo sapranno, i domestici lo sanno sempre."

Francis scosse la testa. "Conoscete l'inganno che ho compiuto negli ultimi anni e dubitate ancora della mia capacità di confondere il mio stesso personale?"

"Suppongo di no,” disse Nicky, "solo non vorrei dover essere il motivo per cui tutto cambia. Non sono un bravo bugiardo, sapete.”

"Ora, questo è vero,” disse Francis. "Ma sospetto di potermela cavare abbastanza bene per entrambi." Tese una mano verso Nicky, aiutandolo a rimettersi in piedi, guardandolo. “Oh, siete una delizia,” mormorò, sembrando compiaciuto e baciando Nicky, una mano che gli scivolava sul culo e lo accarezzava.

Nicky sentì il suo uccello muoversi leggermente, come se potesse sollevarsi un’altra volta a questo punto.

Francis rise. "Insaziabile,” disse, e il tocco fu deciso, esperto e sopraffacente, ma Nicky lo accolse, appoggiandosi a Francis e ansimando per respirare.

"Vi porto a letto, ragazzo mio,” disse, e Nicky annuì contro la sua spalla. Francis avrebbe escogitato qualcosa, ne era sicuro. Pensò alla mattina e sorrise. Avrebbe dovuto pensare a qualcosa di particolarmente bello per sorprendere Francis, se davvero non fossero stati disturbati fino a tardi.

Il loro viaggio attraverso i corridoi fino alle stanze di Francis fu privo d’incidenti, e Nicky resistette virilmente a trascinare Francis sulla porta e baciarlo, telegrafando semplicemente la sua intenzione appoggiandosi in modo significativo a suo cugino. Mentre Francis lo metteva a letto, lo baciò di nuovo e si appoggiò alla testiera.

"Tentazione incarnata,” disse piano. "Devo andare nel mio letto, ma caro Nicholas, sono così felice che voi mi abbiate fatto visita oggi."

"Anch'io,” disse Nicky. "Anch’io."

~ Fine ~


End file.
